captainmactaggartfandomcom-20200215-history
East Bay Jay
Jason Madison MacArthur, better known by his stage name of East Bay Jay, was Blackmask's late biological father, and was also the frontman and lead guitarist for his underground punk rock band, The Field Marshals. Persona Jason is a laid back, and rebellious and also a joker. Growing up in a shady area he developed a tough guy attitude. He is also loyal to his friends. Physical Appearance It's safe to say where Blackmask gets her looks (and weight) from. Jay seems to sport a nose piercing and trucker cap, as well as a red plaid vest ripped jeans and black t-shirts of different bands. Background Early Life Born Jason MacArthur in San Francisco, California during gangland warfare, where his father worked as a marijuana and speed dealer, while his mother was unemployed as she was a hippie. Jason was a rambunctious child, as he would often get into a lot of trouble, and he was friends with gang members. Jason's friends would often get him to skip school so they can sneak into dive bars and they would watch local bands preform. Jason would later become very absorbed in the SoCal Punk movement, and at the age of 14 purchased his very first acoustic guitar and began practicing his favorite songs. Forming his band In his late teens, Jason co-founded the Field Marshals ''with his best friend, Keith Stable who played bass in the band. They recruited Bobby White on drums and Terry Carlisle on rhythm guitar and Britt Donegan on piano then they started to played their first gig in the backyard of a house party, where they would be discovered by a record label from Critterton, who offered them a chance of a lifetime. Marriage, children, and death While playing a gig at a bar in East Oakland, he caught the attention of a young woman named Ebony, (whom already had children with another man). They later married and had a daughter, however Jason was very busy with the band, and had very little time with his family. in June 2984, before a large stadium show in Critterton, Jason and his band were signing autographs when he was brutally gunned down in a drive by shooting by an unknown gunman. Jay took two shots to the chest and stomach then shot in the head. He later died on his way to the hospital. Influences Jay was a big fan of California punk bands, like the ''Dead Kennedys, The Offspring, Rancid, ''and ''Black Flag. He was also a fan of Green Day's break through album, Dookie. ''He sites old school Punk bands like ''The Sex Pistols ''and ''The Misfits, ''especially since the Field Marshals heavily relies on the "Three chord formula". Jason also had a fascination in Heavy Metal music. Jay is also said to be a fan of Country singer, Johnny Cash. His favorite songs was, ''God's Gonna cut You Down ''and ''Folsom Prison Blues. Instruments Guitars * Gibson Les Paul standard electric guitar (Gold top and black finishes) * Gibson SG (Tony Iommi replica) * Gibson Les Paul Junior * Epiphone Humming Bird acoustic guitar Amplifiers * Marshall DSL 100 cabinet amps. Trivia *Jay shares a birthday with Jacob Elmer. **In fact they share a lot of similar qualities. *He is named after the late Jason Thirsk, (bassist from Pennywise). *Jay's stage name is a cocktail to Dead Kennedys' guitarist, East Bay Ray, ''and ''Bad Religion's Jay Bentley. ... Creator's Notes * Jacob Elmer thought if Jay was in the animated series, that Keith Buckley (vocalist for the metalcore band, Every Time I Die, ) would provide his voice, both normal and singing. Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Civilians Category:Characters